


Heroic Evil Partners in Crime

by AlienSeas



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSeas/pseuds/AlienSeas
Summary: Wario is upset over his enemies thoughts of him, Waluigi has a surprise to make him feel not so alone.
Relationships: Waluigi & Wario (Nintendo), Waluigi/Wario (Nintendo)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heroic Evil Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi Katie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hi+Katie).



There was a soft knock on the bedroom door, and it was opened with no answer.

The short man sighed as he stomped back to the bed, purple overalls thrown haphazardly on the duvet next to him.  
A slender figure stepped gingerly into the room, long legs seeming like stilts rather than a body.  
Planting themselves behind the somber man laying down, they coughs.  
"Honey? You left the party pretty early, are you alright?" They wring their hands as the figure before them shrugs.  
"I just got tired."  
The short man was gruff, his voice reflecting his machismo but his trembling body gave away his true emotions.  
His hurt threatened to come through but trying not to let it overcome him, like a boulder on the brink of an avalanche.

"R-really? Because you haven't talked to me at all and we usually like to scheme before bed and-"  
"I said I'm tired, Waluigi."  
That stunned the them to silence, who after a moment just sighed and starting unbuttoning their own overalls.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have invited them over, Wario." Waluigi says as they crawl under the covers beside their partner.  
"I could have told you that much. They're incredibly irritating." Wario mutters into his pillow, and as his companion creeps an arm over his shoulders the boulder starts to break down.  
"So heroic all the damn time, jumping around and saving their damn princesses. Acting so rich with all their stupid coins they only get from smashing heads and killing animals, celebrating when they ruin our dates."  
Waluigi holds Wario closer as the tough man shakes, remembering all the ruined moments and frustrated tears.  
"And the worst thing of all, they think they're the good guys. That we're bad. Inherently bad people, with no personalities or worries. They make fun of me when I fail, and the mocking jeers of cheering crowds torment me." Finally the boulder cracks, tears wetting his pillow.

"Wario, my love, they are nothing without their cheers. The things that torment you so are empty and end with a black screen." Waluigi turns Wario to face him, wiping his cheek with a white-gloved thumb.  
"It hurts so much, and to see them enjoying food in our home, eating our meals with no remorse. It hurts, they have no idea who we are other than those to take advantage of."  
"My wonderful mustachioed man, we are so much more than what they could ever be. They lead their lives chasing after runaway brides, and I will spend my life with my own right beside me."

Wario lifts his head from Waluigi's chest, staring up at the needle-nosed angel peering down at him with an ethereal glow.  
"What do you mean your-"  
"Wario, I wanted to do this at the party, in front of them. But here is as good as any." Waluigi leaps from the bed and rifles through discarded overalls as Wario sits upright.  
"Waluigi-"  
"Wario, my amazingly heroic man, will you marry me?"

Waluigi, bent on one knee and holding a golden ring towards Wario, is sweating. Their mustache quivers as Wario studies the ring in shock, then starts crying again.  
"Ya ho! Yes! Yes, of course. How could I ever say no to my partner in crime?" 

Waluigi can barely get the ring on their betrothed's finger when they are enveloped in a passionate embrace, forcing a light 'waaa' out of their chest from shock.  
Two burly arms threaten to crush their spine, but their own spindly ones threaten the same danger to their beloved as their kiss transcends the hate programmed into their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
